<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Attic Decadence by IfSugarWasSpicy (Neitos_Coffee_Shop)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710057">Attic Decadence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitos_Coffee_Shop/pseuds/IfSugarWasSpicy'>IfSugarWasSpicy (Neitos_Coffee_Shop)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Demoncest, Dom Lucifer, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rough Sex, Shall We Date?: Obey Me! Spoilers, and lucifer makes it clear they do, brat taming, but they have a safe word, don't tell belphie that tho, dubcon, i won't tell you what it is but they do, spoilers regarding belphie's attic situation and all, sub belphie, they never are with me are they</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:53:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitos_Coffee_Shop/pseuds/IfSugarWasSpicy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Belphegor's in heat, trapped in the attic, and only has one person there to do the deed with him.<br/>Lucifer's more than happy to help him out, but Belphegor won't take it lying down. (or maybe he will)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Belphegor/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Attic Decadence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Notes!!</p><p>Yes, I know Lucifer wouldn't be able to enter the attic because of the curse that keeps Belphie in there, but for the sake of porn let's say he's the only one that can.</p><p>Also! I hc that while the demon boys are in heat, they can't get out of their demon forms, so keep that in mind while you read!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Belphie was seething. <i> The bastard was gloating. </i></p><p>Whenever Belphie was imprisoned in the attic, he knew it’d suck. Sure, he’d get to sleep all the time. But he hated being cut off from everyone. It’d been so long since he’d seen Beel. The poor guy probably fell for Lucifer’s lie, hook, line, and sinker.</p><p>
  <i> Lucifer. </i>
</p><p>The bitch himself was sitting on the only bed in the attic, smirking at Belphie, who was sulking in the corner and sitting on the ground. Belphie <i>would’ve</i> been the one on the bed, if he hadn’t woken up to Lucifer smiling down on him. He wanted to be as far away from the demon as possible.</p><p>“I don’t know why you’re so stubborn,” Lucifer said, his smile unwavering as he rested his head in one hand. “You know you’ll feel better afterwards.”</p><p>“Like I said, I don’t want to fucking touch you,” Belphie growled. Ever since he started his heat, Lucifer had been insistent on his offer to help him relieve himself. Of course Belphie said no, why would he be compelled to sleep with that jackass after all he’d put him through? </p><p>It was hard, though. Jerking yourself off only did so much, and Belphie was starting to crumble. He wanted some skin to bite, a body to tear into. </p><p>Lucifer stood up and walked towards him. His movements were slow and calm, putting Belphegor on edge. Belphie felt the hair on the back of his neck raise when Lucifer got closer and crouched down. </p><p>“Now now, Belphegor. Look at you, backing yourself into a corner. Are you that afraid of me?”</p><p>“I’m not scared of you, I just don’t want to be near your worthless existence,” Belphie spat. “You stink up the whole room.”</p><p>Lucifer reached his hand out and tucked Belphie’s hair behind his ear, getting a good look at his flushed face. His touch felt electric on Belphie’s skin, and Belphie had to fight himself not to melt into it.<br/>
“You’ve held out so long,” Lucifer said. “I’m almost impressed. But surely you’re nearing the end of your rope. Why not give in, allow yourself this one moment of weakness? No one knows we’re up here together, I won’t tell a soul. You have my word.”</p><p>Belphegor gnawed on his tongue, the pain helping him focus. It was certainly an offer. The point was that he didn’t want Lucifer to have the ego boost of fucking him at such a vulnerable point, but how long was he going to hold out? He didn’t know how long he’d be in the attic. His heat cycle could circle back around, and Belphie couldn’t go two heat cycles without fucking <i>something</i>. </p><p>No one would know.</p><p>Belphie smirked and kicked out a socked foot, grinding it against Lucifer’s crotch. “Kind of pathetic of you to try so hard to get me to fuck you. You want it that bad? Does it make you mad? Does it bother you that I can hold myself back at the height of my heat cycle just because it’s you? Does it bother you that I don’t want to sleep with you?”</p><p>Lucifer’s smile fell, and he leaned forward to put his hands on Belphie’s baggy pants, rubbing his very obvious erection to return the favor. “What bothers me is how much you’re putting yourself through, when all I’m trying to do is help you.”</p><p>Belphie tried to keep himself quiet, but a whimper escaped him. “Help me? Didn’t know locking me up was helping. Thought it just got you off, more than anything.”</p><p>“Diavolo <i>will</i> kill you, Belphegor.”</p><p>“Let him.”</p><p>Lucifer growled and glared up at Belphie. “Don’t say that.”</p><p>Belphie put a hand on Lucifer’s chest and pushed him onto his back. “Why are you so worried about me? Kind of seems like I’ve got you wrapped around my finger, what with the way you’ll betray your lovely little boyfriend for me.” Belphie thrusted his hips down, grinding hard against Lucifer. He ran a hand through Lucifer’s hair and tugged back, pinning his head to the floor.</p><p>“Wrapped around your finger, eh? Is that what you really think?” Lucifer’s expression was unreadable.</p><p>Belphie didn’t hear him. He was lost in the feeling of his hips rolling against another body’s. His mouth went slack and he felt drool pooling around his fangs, ready to spill over his lips. <i>Fuck, Lucifer would look so hot covered in his drool.</i> And in his cum? Even better. </p><p>He heard a low growl come from Lucifer. The older demon suddenly yanked Belphie by the horns and turned him around, shoving his back to the floor. Belphie snarled, spitting and scratching, but Lucifer simply laughed him off.  “You’ve reduced yourself to nothing but a sex-hungry animal, Belphegor. I must say, it looks rather good on you.” </p><p>He tore off Belphie’s pants and Belphie’s hips hungrily met his hands to get him to jack him off through his boxers, desperate moans escaping his lips that he didn’t even try to hold back anymore. Lucifer clicked his tongue, like a parent scolding a toddler. “Patience, Belphegor, or I’ll make you take your food slow.”</p><p>Taking advantage of Lucifer’s hand being off of his horns, Belphie moved his head and sank his fangs into the bigger demon’s shoulder. Lucifer ripped him off and shoved a torn piece of his pants into his mouth. He held the cloth in place with one hand.</p><p>“You call that a bite? Cerberus’s play nibbles hurt worse than that.” With his free hand, Lucifer slid Belphie’s boxers off and grabbed his legs, pulling his ankles up to his head to give Lucifer a perfect angle to fuck Belphie right in the ass. He teased him at first, unbuttoning his pants too slowly, then bouncing his hard cock on Belphie’s entrance without doing anything. Belphie whined through his gag, his eyes starting to tear up.</p><p>Lucifer, confident Belphie would behave now, took out the gag. “Don’t talk with your mouth full. Did you learn any manners when we were in heaven? Now, tell me what you want.”</p><p>Belphie had officially gone into subspace. His eyes were wide and pleading. His mouth was hanging open, his own spit dripping from his fangs and all over his chin. He couldn’t form words for a moment, he just made mumbled sounds while vaguely moving his mouth. “Pl….”</p><p>Lucifer kissed the top of Belphie’s head before reaching down to grab his cock and play lightly with his tip. “What’s that? Use your words.”</p><p>Belphegor gasped a little from the feeling, trying to work his cock farther into Lucifer’s hand. Lucifer wouldn’t budge, he just continued teasing him until Belphie was ready to speak. </p><p>“D...Don’t just leave it there,” Belphie said through grit teeth, referring to Lucifer’s member resting on his entrance. “P… put it in… dumb…. ass…”</p><p>Lucifer let go of Belphie’s arms and moved his head down to Belphie’s cock, sucking ever so lightly on the very tip, only letting the little demon get the smallest amount of stimulation. “You don’t sound very well behaved. Only good demons get their ass pounded. Ask me nicely.”</p><p>“Pl…” Belphie cried, trying to work his fingers around his own dick. Lucifer grabbed both of his wrists in one hand to keep him from touching himself. </p><p>“Please… Luci,” Belphie said, sobbing. “I’ll be good now, I’m sorry. Please fuck me, god please fuck me.” </p><p>Lucifer smiled, letting Belphie’s arms go and pulling off one of his gloves with his teeth. “Good. That’s better.” He jerked three fingers into Belphie’s mouth, hitting the back of his throat and making him gag. Then, adjusting Belphie’s ass onto his lap, he shoved and twisted the saliva-covered fingers into Belphie, who howled at the sudden pain. </p><p>After thrusting his fingers in and out for a bit, Lucifer lined Belphie up with his cock and slowly pushed it in. Belphie gave the loveliest lust-filled gasp as Lucifer stretched his entrance out and filled it up. He moved up and down, fucking himself on Lucifer without Lucifer doing any of the work. His fluffy tail wrapped around one of the older demon’s legs.</p><p>“Want some help there?” Lucifer mocked.</p><p>Belphie moaned. “Just do it right, do it right… fuck me… right.. please... move…”</p><p>Lucifer slammed himself into Belphie right as Belphie was coming back for more.</p><p>“Wait, not that hard-”</p><p>Lucifer ignored him, grabbing his dick and stroking it. </p><p>Belphegor tried to push his hand away. “Not both at once, I’m too worked up and sensitive— ah, fuck! Stop it Luci, be more gentle.”</p><p>Lucifer slowed his pace to whisper into Belphie’s ear. “You know the exact word to get me to stop, yet you haven’t said it this whole time. That means you want it, right? So stop complaining and being such a brat. I could be doing a million other things right now, but here I am spending my time with you, helping a stubborn idiot through his heat. Be quiet and don’t throw a fit for once in your life.”</p><p>Belphie didn’t answer, and when Lucifer started picking up his pace again, he clamped his hands around his mouth. Lucifer watched him for a while, thinking about how pretty he looked when he teared up, when he was completely at his mercy, when he was powerless.</p><p>“You don’t have to be quite so quiet, Belphegor. As long as you talk less.”</p><p>Belphegor let out a hoarse moan and started breathing very quickly. “Shit, shit….shit can I talk?”</p><p>“Mmm, magic words,” Lucifer huffed. He loved the feeling of Belphie falling apart around him.</p><p>Belphie covered his red face with his arms. “Please, Lucifer. I want to talk, please.”</p><p>“Lucifer? I think I like it better when you shorten that.” Lucifer was fucking with Belphie and Belphie knew it. </p><p>“Luci, please. Shit! Luci, please, right now.” Belphegor moaned it more than said it, and for a second Lucifer was the one who couldn’t talk.</p><p>“Okay, Belphegor, you may speak.”</p><p>“I’m going to fucking come!” And right as he says that, he does, spilling onto his stomach and Lucifer’s hand.</p><p>Lucifer lets him ride out his high before slowing his movements to a stop. When Luci slowly pulls out of Belphie, the smaller demon shivers and wraps his tail around his stomach.</p><p>Lucifer gets up, zips up his pants, and grabs a blanket from the bed to throw on top of Belphegor. “There, feel better now?”</p><p>Belphegor was already asleep, snoring peacefully again for the first time in days.</p><p>Lucifer smirked. “You’re such a baby, sometimes.” His phone buzzed and he opened it to see a text from Diavolo, summoning him. “Well, I’ll check on you later. Your head should be clearer then. Sweet dreams, Belphegor.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, feel free to leave a comment and tell me how I did!<br/>Kudos are appreciated, I do be a bit insecure about works with a low kudo to view ratio tho.<br/>If you liked this, please consider giving me a tip on my <a href="https://ko-fi.com/hauntedheart">ko-fi</a> 💜</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>